A Story Told But Never Heard
by hansonkali
Summary: What happens when Klaus ends up in a strange land thanks to a spell that Bonnie performed?
1. Chapter 1

_From my old account_

* * *

Chapter One

Klaus groaned as he woke up on the ground. Opening his eyes he looked around and made a face, "That bloody witch," he spat angrily. Bonnie had done another one of her spells and it had gone awry. Now..god where was he, he had no clue where he was at all.

Standing up he held his head. He knew it was bleeding. Where ever he was he must have fallen hard when he landed. Looking down at his clothes he saw they were dirty and he hoped where ever he was that he could find some clean clothes or clean the ones he had on. Walking down the road some he stopped when he saw a figure walking towards. Her head was hung and she was crying.

Belle looked down as she walked along the path back to her house. A week had passed since Rumpelstiltskin had thrown her out by not believing that she had wanted him. Crying softly she knew that her heart was completely and utterly broken. She had lost her true love and now she and Rumple were doomed to spend eternity forever alone. Since being back at home she had been shunned by the entire community. They didn't understand how she could have been able to associate with such a beastly man like Rumple but she deep down that anyone no matter their appearance or how they acted in front of people could be loved. Stopping when she heard someone walking towards her she looked up and wiped at her eyes. Seeing a man who clearly looked out-of-place thanks to his clothing and his dirty appearance she raised an eyebrow and walked towards him. When she reached him she looked at him curiously but didn't say a word.

Klaus froze on the spot as he watched the woman come closer. When she stopped just inches from him he looked her over. She was wearing an intricately designed cloak. It was a deep green almost. Underneath it he could see a blue dress with white towards the top. Her lips were red. The best color red he had ever seen. Her hair was in loose brown curls that were coming down to her shoulders and god her eyes were so blue. She was most definitely a genuine beauty. As she stayed quiet he looked at her expectantly, "Are you going to stand there all day and not say anything?" he asked his eyes locking with hers. She reminded him of his Caroline back home.

When the man finally spoke Belle who had looked him over felt her breath catch in her lungs, "Oh..yes," she nodded as she smiled weakly. Even a smile right now was hard for her. "You sure do seem out-of-place stranger," she said trying to be polite and graceful to the man. His blonde hair was dirty. More dirty than it probably normally was. He had a cut on his head that was bleeding and his clothes she had never seen any like them but they were dirty.

"I sort of am out-of-place stranger," Klaus laughed as he used the word stranger like she had. "The name is Niklaus but everyone calls me Klaus," he said extending his hand to her. He knew it was dirty but he hoped she would take it.

Belle laughed when he said he was out-of-place, "Well maybe I can help you," she smiled again. This time it was a little easier, "I'm Belle," she nodded taking note of his name. "I'm Belle and I could help you Klaus or at least take you somewhere to get cleaned up," she said as she took his hand in her own hand.

Smiling when the woman talked more he listened and when she took his hand he raised it to his lips and kissed it softly, "It's a pleasure to meet you Belle," he said as he smirked. He knew in French that Belle meant Beauty. What a fitting name for such a beautiful creäture. "And I'd love to take you up on your offer of help," he nodded being polite. Normally he would have killed her by now but he needed help and to find out where exactly he was.

When Klaus said he would take her offer of help she dropped his hand and started walking again, "We can go to my father's castle," she said hoping he wasn't home right now. She would hate to explain to him why she was bringing home a man. He like everyone else now looked down on her for her choices.

When Belle said castle Klaus who was following behind her slightly chewed on his lip, "Castle? Where exactly am I?" he asked finally thinking to ask where he was.

Hearing his questions Belle made a confused face her brow furrowing some, "Well you are in Fairytale Land," she said as she looked at him and smiled. "where else would you be," she shrugged before laughing at that. He had made her life and she hadn't done that since leaving Rumple.

"F..fairytale land?" Klaus asked feeling the color drain from his cheeks. Bonnie had sent him to the damn fairy tales. "Figures she would send me here," he said under his breath as he continued to walk with Belle. He had heard stories from other vampires that the fairy-tales were real but he had not believed it until now.

When they arrived at her father's castle Belle went inside and kept the door open for Klaus. Hearing what he said about someone sending him here she was confused, "What do you mean someone sent you here and why do you seem so shocked to be here?" she asked as she shut the door once he was inside. After the door was shut she took her cloak off and hung it up. "I'll go get a bowel of water and rag to wipe off your cut," she said turning and heading the bathroom that was just down the hall.

Klaus sighed when Belle asked him what he had meant by what he had said, "It's a long story," he said not wanting to tell her everything. Walking down to the bathroom he went inside, "Too long to tell someone as beautiful as you and bore you to death," he shrugged.

Jumping slightly when Klaus came into the bathroom Belle looked at him, "I'm sure it wouldn't bore me but your choice," she said as she finished filling the bowel with water. Grabbing a rag she put it in the water. Once it was wet she ringed it out and put it on his cut.

Feeling a stinging as the rag was applied to his cut Klaus looked down at Belle, "Why were you crying?" he asked her. She had asked him something and now he was asking her something.

Belle chewed her lip at his question. Continuing to clean his wound she shook her head, "It was just because of a man who has nothing but an empty heart and a chipped cup," Belle said sadly as she thought of Rumple. After cleaning Klaus's wound she put the rag in the bowel, "I will see if I can find you something to wear," she said knowing he would probably want some clean clothes. Moving past him she headed down to her father's room though she doubted he had anything the slender man. More than likely she would have to ask some of the guards for clothing.

Watching as Belle left he wondered what she had meant by her words on why she was crying. Leaving the bathroom he decided to look around the castle until Belle had found him some clothes. He didn't know how long he would be here until Bonnie reversed the curse or sent her friends to find him though he doubted they would even care. The one person who would remotely care would be Caroline but she claimed not to love him like he loved her. Maybe he was better off her in Fairytale Land.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Awaking as he felt the sun coming through his room Klaus opened his eyes and groaned. Turning over he tried to get more sleep but he could hear faintly the singing of a woman downstairs. He chuckled lightly. He knew it was Belle. He had been stuck in fairytale land for a week. A week and no one had come looking for him. He didn't know why he was shocked by that. Standing from the bed he slipped into the clothes. Yesterday he had went with Belle and traded a few things for some clothes that actually fit him. Belle's father's clothes were just way too big on him. After he was dressed he headed downstairs where Belle was cleaning and singing, "Aren't we unusually happy today," Klaus said as he smiled at her. Over the course of the week he had gotten close to Belle. She had told him about Rumple and how he had broken her heart. Though he had not yet revealed anything about Caroline or where he had even came from.

Hearing Klaus speak, Belle turned and looked at him, "What can I say," she shrugged as she fixed her blue dress some, "It comes natural to me to be happy," she smiled. He had stayed here for a week now. In that week she had told him everything about her and he always kept promising to tell her about himself but failing to do so, "You are up early," she said noting that he usually slept in.

"The sun woke me up," he said as he shrugged and sat down in a chair. He was glad that during his fall or however he got here that he had kept his ring on. The ring that protected him from the sun. "The sun and I haven't gotten along for a while," he laughed making a jab at his vampiric nature. The smell of her blood was tempting and it had been tempting all week, yet he could not find it in himself to drain her and be done with her.

"Whatever do you mean by that?" Belle asked when he said he and the sun had not gotten along for a while. "And yes this time I actually want answers to my questions," she said. "I mean it's only fair. I tell you everything then I get nothing in return."

As Belle talked Klaus looked down. She had a point. To give her some answers would be fair, "I..I'm different then you Belle," he said as she locked eyes. As he said that he noticed her expression change. She was curious now. "For one I am not from around here," he said as he shrugged. "I was sent here by a spell."

Hearing him talk Belle was sure her face was a sight. What he said sound very unlikely but everything that Rumple did was unlikely, "You mean like another universe?" she asked. "One that also has magic too?" she asked. She believed in magic. After all she had willingly kissed Rumple out of true love and he had started to change but his love for the dark magic was more important it seemed then his love for her.

Klaus nodded in response to her questions, "Yes on both darling," he said as he looked down at his ring. "I'm also not exactly human either," he said his voice low so that only she could hear. "I'm a vampire," he muttered awaiting her horrified reaction.

Taking in his latest revelation Belle was stunned. "Y..you are a vampire," she said her voice staying hushed. She had read about vampires in the books she had read. She had never met one though until now it seemed.

"Yes," he nodded again. "You aren't afraid of me?" he asked curious. Usually by now the people he admitted that too were afraid or laughed. Belle seemed to be the type who was afraid but yet here she was unphased by it. She also wasn't laughing.

Belle shook her head no when he asked what he did, "Why would I be afraid of you," she said as she chewed on her delicate pink lips. "You haven't tried to harm this week and you don't seem like the big bad type from the books," she laughed as she went back to cleaning.

"I am the big bad type though," Klaus said as he watched her go back to cleaning. He was big and bad. He considered himself the alpha vampire. Walking over to her he smelled her blood as he got closer and he felt his face begin to change. Slowly he inched his head down to her neck.

Feeling Klaus get closer to her after he walked over to her, Belle turned and stopped at the sight. His whole face had changed, "Stop with your rubbish now Niklaus," she said using his real name that he had told her when they had first met. "I will have none of it," she shook her head as she spoke. She had taken too much off Rumple and she refused to do it again with someone else. "Now fix yourself because we have to go to the market again today," she said knowing she needed a few supplies.

Klaus was stunned when she stood up to him. Making a fake he changed back as he controlled his lust for her blood. He had never had someone stand up to him like she just had done. Baking away he watched as she walked past and got her cloak. Once she had it on he went outside with her as she opened the door. "You are brave," he said admiring that quality about her.

Belle shrugged when Klaus called her brave, "I have to be," she said as she smiled at him softly. "I mean after all I have let two beasts into my life," she said referring to Rumple and now to Klaus. As Klaus and Belle walked both were unaware of the fact that two people were watching from the bushes.

* * *

Caroline who was hiding in the bushes with Bonnie came out when Klaus and Belle were out of sight, "Who was that?" Caroline asked a hint of jealousy in her voice. She had finally convinced Bonnie to find Klaus. She had missed Klaus and she needed him to be found so they could bring him back.

"Heck if I know," Bonnie said as she eyed Caroline. She had heard the hint of jealousy in her friend's voice. She found it odd that Caroline was starting to fall for such a detestable man like Klaus. "But I guess we will find out when they come back," she said as she looked with Caroline. They would wait for the return of Klaus and the unknown brunette who seemed to be rather friendly with him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Klaus laughed as he walked with Belle down the path back to her house after leaving the market, she had just told a joke. He still could not believe she had stood up to him when he showed her who he really was. When he showed her just how truly evil and monsterish he was. Biting his lip he looked over at her, "You surprise me darling," he said as he grinned, the grin traveling all the way to his eyes.

"How so Niklaus?" she asked using his real name. She didn't understand how she surprised him. That she was one of the few people who accepted who he really was. "I don't think I surprise anyone," she said shaking her head. The hood on her cloak was down so her brown curls moved when she did so. Returning his green she licked her red lips. She quiet liked being in his company. Being with the man she had met a mere week ago.

Klaus looked down before he answered her. He had to think of the right things to say. Sure he was good at charming women but he wasn't trying to charm Belle. She wasn't someone he wanted to win over just yet but he knew if he stayed here long enough he would want something romantic with her and eventually he would try winning her heart. Rumple had been a fool to turn her down and take the dark magic over her love, "Because you accept me no matter what," he said nodding some as he looked back up at her. "You make me feel less like the evil person I had come to think myself to be," he shrugged his shoulders falling some.

Belle grinned more as she listened to him talk. She could accept anyone because she believed everyone had the ability to change. No one was ever too far gone from changing their ways, "What can I say? I guess it is in my nature to be that way," she said as she stopped as they were inches from her doorway. Seeing two unknown girls at the steps of the castle she raised an eyebrow and looked them over. She could tell from their outfits they weren't from this place.

When Belle stopped suddenly Klaus looked up and towards the steps of the castle. His eyes widened as he saw Caroline and Bonnie on the steps. Leaving Belle in her place he walked towards the two women, "Caroline?" he asked surprised to see her. "Bonnie about damn time," he muttered not as surprised to see her.

Caroline smiled as Klaus acknowledged her presence. Looking at the brunette she eyed her. She didn't know why but she felt jealous of the woman. As if the woman was competition but she wasn't. Caroline was happy and content with Tyler.

Bonnie rolled her eyes at Klaus's comment to her, "Oh shut up," she muttered as well and crossed her arms. "I can't help that I didn't know where to look when it came to finding you. Heck I still have no clue where we are," she said as she looked around. "Or who your new friend seems to be. Which by the way I pity her. I mean she must not know what you are really like."

Belle stood in place for a while but eventually walked to Klaus and the two girls. She figured from his reaction and the words that he knew them. "I'm Belle," she said when the one girl said she didn't know who Klaus's new friend was.

Klaus groaned as he listened to Bonnie grate on, "Bonnie just shut up," he said getting fed up by her words. He was half tempted to tell her that the girl did know who he was. That she even accepted him but he didn't. "And by the way you sent me to fairytale land. Belle is the one from Beauty and The Beast," he smirked.

Caroline watched as the brunette walked over to them and she smiled hearing her name, "Caroline," she said extending her hand though she didn't want to be polite at all she figured she may as well be.

Bonnie's eyes nearly bulged when Klaus told her where they where, "This place is real?" she asked remembering her Grandma once telling her of it. She had of course always believed her grandma had been lying.

Belle smiled and took Caroline's hand. Shaking it quickly she looked back at Klaus. Realization had just hit her that these girls were here to take Klaus back to his world. "H..have you come to take Klaus back home?" she asked though she already knew the answer. She didn't know why but she was pained by the thought of him leaving her.

Klaus heard Belle's question and he ignored Bonnie's own. "Have you come to take me back?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow. The thought of going home sounded good but then he thought of his new friend in Belle. He wasn't sure if he could leave her. He kind of liked being in her presence.

"Of course we have come to take you home," Caroline said as she answered for Bonnie. Her voice had sounded just a tad too giddy.

Bonnie turned her head when Caroline answered and she raised an eyebrow at how her voice sounded. "Like Caroline said," Bonnie nodded as she looked at both Klaus and Belle. "We have come to take you home."

Hearing both girls utter the same thing Belle felt her face fall. She was sure if she could see her reflection now it would be a sad one, "Well, I shall leave you alone so you can do whatever needs to be done," Belle said as she smiled and walked past the two girls, heading inside. Once inside she felt tears sting her eyes. She didn't know why she was getting so upset over his leaving.

Klaus watched as Belle left and he chewed on his lip. Looking at his friends he knew the decision he had to make. It was an easy one.


End file.
